Shadow X Halloween Special
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Cameo appearance by Shadow C. made by Woodlandspirit13. Shadow X must team up with the Guardian of the horror multiverse to stop a deadly enemy from ripping it asunder. Featuring crossovers from classic horror (Freddy, Jason, Chucky), Creepypasta (Slenderman, Jeff, BEN), and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Rated M for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well now, here's a treat for all of you. Sit back and relax, as I tell you a tale of Shadow X, and the horrors he comes across…**

Shadowdelta47 presents…

The Adventures of Shadow X **Halloween Special**

It was Halloween night in the TFA universe, and at Sari's apartment, complete and utter shenanigans were going on.

Gir was running around in his dog disguise, screaming his head off, with Sari and Shadow covering their ears in pain.

"ALLRIGHT, FINE!" Shadow yelled. "You can go trick-or-treating! Just stop screaming!"

Gir immediately stopped screaming. "Yay! I get to eat candies!"

Shadow fingered his ear a bit, trying to stop the ringing that he was now hearing. "I'm telling you right now, you can only have one bag of candy! I saw that Invader Zim Halloween episode, and you will NOT be going crazy with candy-gorging like you did then!"

Gir nodded stupidly, then went out the front door where Space Core was waiting. The little sphere was apparently supposed to be an astronaut, but it was hard to tell, considering he was in a giant hamster-bubble.

As they left, Shadow flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Sari sat down next to him.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm their parent." He groaned.

"Well, you kinda are," Sari said. "You did find them all alone, right?

"I rescued Gir from some weird baron guy, because his being out of his own universe unwillingly could have brought about the entire multiverse's destruction. And Space Core just happened to fall **from space **onto my head." Shadow said.

"Well, you obviously care about them if you keep them around." Sari said.

Shadow smiled. "I guess so. After all, they kinda helped us get together, right?"

Sari chuckled. "In their own special way."

The faces of the two leaned close together, getting ready to kiss-

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light.

A female figure appeared. She had orange hair, and wore a black tank top with a **Z? **on it, as well as dark blue skinny jeans with right leg slightly ripped. Her most noticeable features were her large demon bat wings on her back, and glowing purple eyes.

Sari and Shadow immediately jerked away from each other.

"Oh…uh, hi Shadow C."

Shadow C. rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, I need to tear you away from your girlfriend for a bit." She said.

"Why?"

"Something big is happening down in the horror multiverse. I'm sure I could handle it myself, but my Elders said I might need the help of another Guardian."

"Wait, you have Elders too?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do. What, did you think yours had to manage all of the multiverse?"

Shadow looked at the ground. "Well…..I never really thought about it….."

Shadow C. huffed. "C'mon." She immediately grabbed him by the arm, muttered a few words, then they disappeared in a purple flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Shadow X and Shadow C. both appeared in a large room, similar to the cartoon Elder's room.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Shadow C. said.

Four figures in cloaks emerged from the shadows, and took their seats in four large chairs. One by one, they removed their hoods.

"Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, and Jigsaw." Shadow X said, naming off each cloaked figure. "Well, that seems about right. Now, what's going on in the horror multiverse that you need my help?"  
"To do that, we would need to tell you the history of our multiverse," Jigsaw said. "You see, the philosophies of our worlds are different from yours. We thrive on two things: fear and death."

"We used to spend our days terrorizing humans, even going as far as to kill and torture some. I know I enjoyed those days, seeing of some humans were smart enough to escape my deadly traps…." Jigsaw's voice drifted off, but he quickly came back to reality. "However, we soon realized that the death tolls we racked up were too high, and we had to change our ways. Now, we stick to simple scare tactics, and kill only those who would treat other humans with contempt."

"What, you mean like bullies and stuff?" Shadow X asked.

"That's one way to put it, yes. However, recently a new horror figure has appeared, and he's been going around killing humans willy – nilly. If this continues, the humans may soon discover our true existence, and eradicate us."

"Okay….I see where you're going with this," Shadow X said. "But still, people would be better off without you horror people. Monsters, psychos…the list goes on!"

"Kid, we know what we are," Chucky said. "But you heard old puppet – man. We only kill the really bad people, and we scare from levels of shock and fright to being traumatized."

"Plus," Freddy interjected, "Shadow C. is a horror figure too. You wouldn't want to lose one of your friends, would you?"

Shadow X looked over at Shadow C. She glared back at him, but he saw through her. She didn't care what happened to her, but she wanted all her Creepypasta friends to be safe. And she **especially **didn't want any harm to come to Pirate Percy.

Shadow sighed. "Fine, I'll help. So, what info do you have on the unknown horror character?"

"Well, we don't know much, but we do know that he wears a black cloak, and his weapon of choice is a kitchen knife." Jason said.

"Great, that describes pretty much **every single horror figure that isn't a monster!" **Shadow C. yelled. "We need to nail this guy and now!"

"All right, me and C will go out and look for this guy. Let's hope he hasn't caused too much damage." The two Guardians then teleported out of the Elders room, and deep into the subspace of the horror multiverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Shadow X and Shadow C. soon arrived in an unknown universe.

"Where are we?" Shadow C. said.

"Don't know. My wrist communicator is drawing a blank." Shadow X said, tapping the tiny screen.

Suddenly, a large figure in a suit **with no face **jumped out, with tentacles coming out of his back.

"Slendy!" Shadow C. gave the suited monster a hug. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Slenderman spoke, but telepathically. "_Why wouldn't I be? All of the other Creepypastas and I have taken refuge down at the old farm."_

"Wait, why would you guys be hiding?" Shadow X asked. "I thought the unknown horror figure was only attacking humans."

"_Yes, that's true." _Slenderman said. _"But he's been leaving evidence behind, that have made the police coming looking down in the forest. We've had to keep moving from place to place so that they don't find us."_

"Why don't you do something?"

"_We are not to harm innocent humans, and if we did, the government would find out, and probably capture and experiment on us."_

"Geez, I guess you guys aren't as powerful as I thought."

The spot where Slenderman's eyebrows would have been clenched, and Shadow suddenly started to see TV fuzz.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

**LATER….**

The three soon arrived at large run-down barn. When they went inside, there were several Creepypasta characters, each just minding their own business.

"Wow…..I didn't realize you had such a community…."

"_Only some of us live together. Others live in different states of countries. However, we've all gathered at this barn temporarily until this horror menace is stopped." _Slenderman explained.

"Hmm….let's ask around, C. Maybe one of these monsters knows something." The two then made their way into the crowd.

They passed by several famous Creepypastas: The Rake, The Thing that Stalks the Fields…even obscure pastas, like The Orphan, and The Red Alice.

"Yeesh, who do we ask first?" Shadow X said, scratching his head. Shadow C. looked around, until she spotted some familiar faces.

"Jeff! BEN!" she yelled, and ran towards them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Jeff said. "I just hate being cooped up in here. I wanna scare some kids!"  
"I know how you feel." BEN said. "I wish I could go mess around in some computers….."

"Hey, don't worry." Shadow X said. "Me and C. will find the guy causing all this trouble. You wouldn't happen to have any info on him, do you?"

"Well, if you want info, you should ask the Skin Taker. He was the last one to see the cloaked guy." Jeff said.

Shadow C. immediately frowned. "He's the only one?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's up on the roof."  
The two Guardians made their way up to the barn's roof. There, they found a small skeleton man, wearing a cape and a top hat.

"Ah, I see I have visitors." He said in a British accent. "A boy and….oh, why hello there Shadow."

Shadow C. clenched her fists. Shadow X decided to talk before she did something.

"Uh, hi there. We were hoping you know something about the unknown horror figure."

"Ah yes, him." Replied the skeleton. "What fine work he's doing. A shame he doesn't take his victim's skin. But that's just me, I suppose."

"….Right." Shadow said. "So when did you last see him?"

"Well, I was heading back to the barn after killing a human. Such troubled soul he was, having so many bills to pay, and his girlfriend leaving him. Of course, I was relieved him of his suffering. I insisted I didn't, but I was happy to do it. Anyway, I was walking, and I saw a cloaked figure sneaking into an old cabin. I decided to look in through the window, to see what he was doing. There was family in there, and he massacred them all. He did it so unprofessionally though, their bodies were nothing but meat scraps on the floor, and their lovely skin had been ripped to shreds. Why, I could have made a new coat with all that! But anyway, when he left, I caught a glimpse of his face. It was pale white, not a spot of color. Then he was gone."

"Are you sure you didn't catch any other features."

"I'm afraid not. But I guarantee you, his skin was white. That is my speciality of course."

"Well thanks. See you around." Shadow X and Shadow C. turned to leave, but the Skin Taker stopped C for a second.

"You know, you rarely visit me, Shadow." He gave a grim boney smile. "Perhaps we could have tea sometime?"

"You know why I avoid you, Skin Taker. I you know I'll never forgive you." She wrenched her hand from his grip, and stormed off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Shadow C. was looking up at the stars in the night sky. All the Creepypasta characters had gone to bed quite a while ago, but she was still up. She was thinking about someone in particular…

"_Percy wasn't here with everyone else…" _she thought. _"Where could he be? Is he hurt? Is he okay? I wish I knew…"_

"Hey C!"

Shadow turned her head to see Shadow X walking up to her.

"I think I finally found a way to track down our suspect. I've modified my PKE meter to pick up pale-skinned people, so it'll be easier to find him"

Shadow C frowned. "How can you track pale-skinned people? That doesn't make any sense."  
"C, I protect the cartoOn universe. Almost every toon can bend the laws of physics to their will, as can I. Technically, I can make anything possible."

Immediately, Shadow's PKE meter blipped red.

"Well, that was fast." The two followed the signal, until they were deep inside the woods.

"Hey! We know you're there, so show yourself!" Shadow X yelled.

There was silence for a minute. Suddenly, the cloaked figure dropped down from the trees.

"How did you find me?" he asked, his voice distorted.

"That doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that you're coming with us!" Shadow C. rushed towards him, but he dodged easily, and started running.

"Hey! Come back here!" The two Guardians began to chase, weaving through several trees. They soon came to a circle of trees with strange doors on them. The cloaked figure jumped through one of the doors, disappearing.

"Wait…are we where I think we are?" Shadow X said.

"No time to find out. C'mon, we're going after him!" Shadow C. grabbed Shadow X's arm and they both jumped through the door the cloaked figure went through.

And that door was in the shape of a jack o' lantern…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Shadow X and Shadow C. found themselves in a dark graveyard, filled with smiling pumpkins. In front of them was an old ornate gate, with a sign that read, "Halloween Town."

"_Halloween Town?_" Shadow C. said in confusion.

"Finally! A place I'm used to!" Shadow X said in excitement. He immediately rushed through the gate.

"Wait, you mean you've been here before?" Shadow C. asked.

"Yeah, this is place is part of the Nightmare Before Christmas universe." Shadow X explained. "You see, some universes come under two or more categories, and exist in both multiverses of one category. And it's always the same universe, not two copies of the same one."

"Alright, I get the point. C'mon, let's see if we can find our mystery man." They both rushed towards town square, where there was familiar- looking skeleton.

"Hi there, Jack!" Shadow X shouted to him.

The skeleton turned, and smiled at the young Guardian's arrival. "Why hello there, Shadow! A pleasure to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Jack! I'm kinda of on business, though."

Shadow responded.

"Oh, I see. What a shame. Still, it is nice to see you! I suppose the lady behind you is one of your colleagues?" Jack said, pointing at Shadow C.

"Oh yeah. Jack, Shadow C. Shadow C., Jack."

"Charmed, miss." The skeleton said, shaking the Shadow's hand.

"Uhh…yeah." She said awkwardly.

"So Jack, have you seen anyone you don't know around Halloween Town?" Shadow asked.

"Well, there was this strange fellow in a black robe walking through the graveyard towards Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse." Jack said.

"Yup, that's him. Thanks Jack. I hope next time we meet on less formal terms." The two Guardians then rushed to the outskirts of town.

They soon came to the old treehouse. Shadow C. immediately conjured up a ki ball, while Shadow X transformed his hand into his Subsonic Repeater. They nodded to each other, and then kicked down the door, aiming their weapons inside. The area was clear, so they stepped inside.

"It's quiet….too quiet." Shadow remarked.

"Seriously?"

"I felt the need."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. The two immediately spun around, and saw the cloaked figure.

"You two have been tailing me for too long….." he said. "You are impeding my plans. I'm afraid I must eliminate you."

"Seriously? And how are you going to do that?" Shadow X asked.

"The old fashioned way." He then produced a knife, and rushed at them both. Shadow X held out his leg, and tripped him, which brought his hood off. Shadow C. suddenly gasped.

The hooded figure was none other than Johnny C. himself.

"Well…..that's certainly plot-twisty." Shadow X remarked.

"I can't believe it…." Shadow C. said. "You….you killed all those people?"

"Umm….obviously." Shadow X said. "Is he not a serial killer? And why are you so surprised to see him?"

Shadow C. looked at him with eyes full of tears. "Shadow….he's my dad."

"Oh." Shadow felt a bit of remorse at that moment. That's when it hit him."

"Wait a minute…." He said, looking at Johnny. "I thought you stopped killing after you went to heaven and hell and decided to find purpose in your life."

"I did." Said the former serial killer. "I've been chasing after the _real_ killer all this time. But you two have kept stopping me, and making me lose the trail."

"Oops" Shadow X said, giving an innocent smile.

Johnny turned to Shadow C. "And did you just say I'm your father? Impossible, I've never had kids. I nearly killed my first girlfriend."

"Wait." Shadow X said. "Were you ever a sperm donor?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied. "I don't remember it clearly, but I think my parents forced me into it."

"Well, there's your answer then!" Shadow said." "Obviously, someone took your sperm and fertilized an egg with it. When Shadow was born, they must have abandoned her at some orphanage and she was adopted by those abusive parents she used to have."  
"My God." Shadow C. said. "That explains everything."

She looked at Johnny for a bit, and then gave him a hug. "Dad…."

Johnny stayed stiff for a bit, refusing the hug. But eventually, he hugged back.

"_Oh how sweet."_

Both Shadows and Johnny turned around to see the _real _cloaked figure at the door.

"_Now this is just perfect. After I kill __**two **__Guardians tonight….nothing can stop me!"_


End file.
